Exhaustion, what is it!
by daydreamsfaraway
Summary: "Rachel wasn't this tired before. Sure, she kind of fell asleep on top of her elliptical, drooled at her pancakes, slept with her head inside her open locker and was caught taking a nap on top of the piano. That doesn't count right?"


DISCLAIMER: I, by no means, don't own Glee.

A/N: Okay fine, I've been away, and I'm sorry. School's been a bitch. Here's a little one-shot por you! Let's just pretend that Finchel is no more and Fabrevans is rollin'.

* * *

She was exhausted, and not to mention sore.

Rachel wasn't this tired before. Sure, she kind of fell asleep on top of her elliptical, drooled at her pancakes, slept with her head inside her open locker and was caught taking a nap on top of the piano. That doesn't count right?

Who was she kidding? She is half-dead, her eyelids about drop like Lima's temperature. There's only one person to blame for this abomination.

Quinn Fabray.

Quinn Celeste Fabray.

Quinn _fucking_ Celeste _fucking_ Fabray.

Head Cheerio, part of the honor roll (with her, mind you), and currently blonde half with Ken over there.

Ever since Sectionals, Rachel has been having dreams about her. About her blonde hair, her amazing smile, her absolutely gorgeous curves and her husky yet sultry voice. Sure, she was occasionally sharp that made Rachel want to rant on her but ninety percent of the time, she just wanted to melt before she does things that would make that deep, sexy voice scream her name.

After a quick run at Starbucks (which means picking up coffee and sleeping at one of the comfy couches there) before Glee, she walked (more like dragged) at the choir room, black Wayfarers covering her eyes and a huge cup of coffee at hand. She sat a chair and hoisted her legs up in a another chair and lay down her head in someone's lap.

She raised a finger before that someone could react. " Please please. Just this once. I'm willing to do anything, just please let me have my beauty rest." she breathes out and began to doze off.

" Rachel, I don't think that's a good idea." a deep voice replies and Rachel slowly gets up, shocked but doesn't have the energy to look shocked. She removes her sunglasses and meets the eyes of one Sam Evans and a pissed Quinn.

Oh god. She's absolutely hot when she's angry. _Be cool, Berry. You can do this. Don't act as if you want to just drag her to the girl's bathroom and jump on her bones._

_" _Jesus Berry, you can't just lie down at the laps of people who have girlfriends! Get your own for Pete's sake, stop trying to steal my boyfriends, you jealous midget." Quinn spats out, her arm protectively intertwined with Sam's.

That was enough. Rachel stood up, albeit slowly, and went down to the front of the now curious Glee club. She took of her glasses and tossed them to the Brad, who caught them with surprising accuracy. There were dark bags under her eyes since she didn't bother to apply concealer and her eyes were about to close.

She pointed at Quinn. " That's it, Quinn! I'm tired of all this bullsham! I'm tired of pretending that I'm okay! If this doesn't make you fall in love with me, then whatever!" she shouted and stomped to Quinn, grabbed her face, albeit gently since she was absolutely drained of energy even though she consumed about 2 cups of coffee, and kissed her. Taking advantage of Quinn's mouth open, she entered without being asking permission and began to massage the blonde's tongue with her own. She felt her hair being tugged.

Then her hands went limp and she fell to Quinn's arms, her eyes closed and snoring lightly.

Quinn was left speechless, staring at the brunette who was sleeping on her arms. The whole club stared at shock. Sam stood up. " Is she okay? Hey guys, show some love here! Rachel, hey!" he said, patting the sleeping girl on the back.

" She's sleeping, moron." Quinn replies, running her hands at the diva's chestnut locks.

Finn looks around, from every Glee clubber's face to Rachel then stands up.

" Mailman!"

* * *

A/N: That's it! Since summer is just right around the corner for my country, I'll be updating my fics. Pray for the world, dudes. Reviews are love. :)


End file.
